Soldier
Soldier is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and the player has to complete it before being able to free roam. Plot Victor Vance, the main character and soldier, arrives at the Fort Baxter Air Base by a Barracks OL and meets his sergeant Jerry Martinez. Jerry tells him the real opportunity to make money however Victor refuses to go through any trouble. Jerry then tells him to get over to Escobar International Airport and pick up a package for him. Victor, outside, is handed a pager and on a Streetfighter makes it to the airport. When meeting the dealer with the package, however, enemies are following them. The Rio is set on fire and the dealers hookers both die in the explosion as him and Victor manage to escape and swim to shore while avoiding gunfire from the enemies. Victor goes back to his barracks inside the base and hides the drugs there. Script (Martinez sits behind his desk relaxing as Victor appears and salutes.) Victor Vance: Vic Vance reporting for duty, sir! Jerry Martinez: Relax, relax. Are you well? Victor Vance: Yes. Thank you, Sergeant. Jerry Martinez: Good. In here, you can call me Jerry. Victor Vance: Okay. Jerry Martinez: OK, "Jerry", huh? Now, Vic, tell me. Why did you sign up, huh? To stay out of jail? Because you like getting shouted at, huh? What makes you polish your boots and put bullets in your guns in the hopes that maybe you'll get to shoot someone, huh? Victor Vance: I got a difficult family. I got responsibilities. Jerry Martinez: What, kids? A broad giving you shit, huh? Victor Vance: No, brothers. One is real sick - asthma. And I gotta pay the bills. The other, well, maybe he's sick, too, but in a different way. My mom's a mess. Jerry Martinez: So you joined the army to get rich? Victor Vance: Not exactly. But, you know, my dad, he came here from DR. We didn't have a lot of opportunities. What else was I supposed to do? Why did you join up? Jerry Martinez: To get rich! Victor Vance: Why are you messing with me, sergeant? Jerry Martinez: I ain't. Chill. Relax, take a seat. Look, Vic, there are plenty of opportunities for a man who knows the game to make real money. So... Victor Vance: I don't want any trouble, man. Jerry Martinez: Who wants trouble? Nobody. Everybody wants to relax. No trouble. And there's plenty of money to be made, nice and easy. Victor Vance: Listen, I don't think this is for me. So, if there's nothing else... Jerry Martinez: Hey, relax, huh? Come on, Vic, I need a favour. No risk. Victor Vance: So, why do you need me if there's no risk? Jerry Martinez: Because I gotta take registration. Besides, you're not on duty for a couple of days. Listen, you take my bike, you go over to the airport and you pick up a package for me, huh? Victor Vance: Okay. Just this one favor, and that's it. Jerry Martinez: Good. (Victor and Martinez outside as Martinez hands Victor a pager.) Jerry Martinez: Listen, if plans change, I'll let you know. Victor Vance: What's this? Jerry Martinez: It's a pager, tough guy. Welcome to the 80's, Vic. (Victor arrives at the airport, the dealer is waiting beside a plane.) Dealer: Hey, army boy. Jerry sent you, si? Victor Vance: Jerry? Ah, Sergeant Martinez. Sure. Dealer: Come with me, soldier. I've got something for your boss. Victor Vance: Man, life's been good to you! Dealer: Hm-hmmm. Come on, let's take a ride. Here's Jerry's stuff. Tell him my cut goes up next time. Vice City's getting too peligroso for us freelancers. Speaking of which, we've got company! Grab that gun and take them out! (Enemies shoot at the Rio as it catches fire and Victor fires back.) Dealer: Abandon ship! (The hookers inside die and Victor jumps off the yacht as it explodes.) Jerry Martinez: (pager) Hide the 'stuff' in your barracks man... Reward The reward for completing this mission is $50 and the player is able to free roam. The next mission Cleaning House is unlocked. Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories